dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariko Tachibana
"...There will be no light if there is no darkness..." ''-Tachibana Ariko to Tachibana Naki. Name: Ariko Tachibana (Kanji: 橘 アリコ | Tachibana Ariko) Race: Kami Also Known As: ''Tsukuyomi no Mikoto Gender: Male Age: 15 Birthday: Kyoto, May 22nd 1998 Height: 157cm Weight: 40kg Hair color: White Eyes color: Green (Left) Blue (Right) Ariko is a student at Greenville Academy. Aside from being a student, he also a High Shinto Priest. As a Priest, his job to protect the academy from the evil spirits. Because of his adherence to manners, he is trusted by the teachers to warn and punish any students who act impolite. He titled himself as Super High School Level High Priest Appearance Ariko is a trap. He has beautiful face and small posture. He suffers from heterochromia in his eyes. His right eye is green and his left eye is blue. He always uses his yukata and geta everywhere he goes. Personality Ariko is a silent-typed and expressionless boy. He also very obedient to prevailing manners. That is the reason why he's always so polite. History Ariko was born as a third son of a wealth clan, The Tachibana. That clan has been a clan of priests, priestess, shamans, even warriors. The Tachibana was popular of its ancestor, Tachibana Ginchiyo. For a long time, Tachibana Clan's Household is located in Matsunoo Shrine, Kyoto. As Ariko was born, his mother die right away, therefore his father hated him. When he was 3 years old, his grandfather learned that Ariko is the incarnation of The Moon God, Tsukuyomi no Mikoto and crowned as the next leader of Tachibana clan, but his father didn't agree. He preferred Naki, Ariko's brother, to be the leader. So, Naki became the leader of Tachibana that time and his father locked him inside the honden of Matsunoo Shrine. He didn't let Ariko to left the honden until he's 10 years old. Everyday, the shrine maidens fed Ariko with a bowl of rice and a raw egg. A bowl with a raw egg, that was Ariko's daily food. His siblings and his aunt tried to unlocked Ariko from the honden, but they always found out by the shrine maidens. Even Naki is the leader of the clan, the shrine maidens was still obeying Ariko's father. That's why, Ariko became an expressionless boy. Sometimes, to cure his boredom, Ariko played with an old Japanese lute in the honden. When Ariko was 5 years old, his father passed away because of tuberculosis. Before his father's death, Naki gave his title to Ariko and Ariko became the leader of the clan, but they still locked Ariko inside the honden and gave Ariko a bowl of rice and a raw egg everyday. 5 years later, Keiko, Ariko's sister unlocked the honden's doors and Ariko was free. Time passed, Ariko was 14 years old. One day, he got an invitation from Greenville Academy's Principle. He wanted Ariko to be one of his students. Ariko and all of his family's members were agree. Then, Ariko went to Greenville Academy on the next day and became one of its students and titled as "Super High School Level High Priest". Abilities -'Illusion Manipulation': He can creates and manipulates illusions, causing people to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. He also can create complex and detailed worlds. -'Bottomless Pit': He can creates a hole or pit that doesn't have a bottom or end which can cause his targets to continue to fall forever with out end. -'Lunakinesis': He can creates, shapes and manipulates all aspects of a moon, including its gravity and the effects it has on planet, reflective surface, time-keeping, etc. and use its lunar energy. -'Kami Form': He can releases his true form, Tsukuyomi no Mikoto, The God of Moon. His pyshical strength increases whem he is in his Kami Form. Relatives -'Tachibana Midorikawa': Ariko's aunt who is always taking care of the the household. -'Tachibana Keiko': Ariko's elder sister. She's possesing the power of Yomotsu-Shikome. -'Tachibana Naki': Ariko's elder brother. He promised to do anything to protect Ariko. He's possesing the power of Tengu. -'Tachibana Keisuke': Ariko's deceased father. He was the person who locked Ariko inside the honden. Trivia *His elder brother, Naki has a brother complex with him. *When Ariko locked inside the honden, he always went to his illusion's world to got a peaceful atmosphere. *Ariko is bad at Math, Biology, and Physics, but he's good at classic literature, history, and Old Japanese. *He dislikes people who talk while eating. *He never cries (except when he was a baby) *His favorite sport is kendo. *He has a lot of secret fanboys in Greenville Academy. Category:Male Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students